


The SExsual Adventures of Kitkat Vanass and Daev Stridong

by slamjam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homosex, M/M, This is a Big Joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamjam/pseuds/slamjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the the best sex of All Time (this one's for you group chat gang, you know who you are you foxy minxes you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The SExsual Adventures of Kitkat Vanass and Daev Stridong

Gay YAOIZZZ ABOUT THE HOMESTUCS  
“Karkat-sama” Daev stutters   
“FUCK ME IN THE ASS” Karkat shouts sexily, Sprawling out in the “draw me like one of your French girls” pose.   
“Ok KitKat” says DEVe as he uses his unusually long arms to rub karkAt’s nipples from 8 feet away.  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NOT WITH YOUR DONG IN MY ASS.” Karkat is now Angry and wants the WEINER MOBILE to DRIVE ITS WAY INTO HIS TAINT-HOLE.   
Daeev uses the powerful magnets in his dick to fly at TOP SPEED through the air and slam his membraneous stick into Katkat’s bumhole, while shouting “YIPPEEKIYAAAAAAYYY!” At the top of his lungs.   
KArkat was like “SHIT SON THAT IS NICE”   
And ADVE was like I KNOOO I AM GOING OT EJACULMALTE ON YOUR BOOTYHOLE” But then LArkat physically exploded and Dave was left with nothing but a leftover horn sitting on his dick lik a sad little hat the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Liek and subsribp if u wan to see more HOT HOMESTUCK BUTTSECKS like this one


End file.
